<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and forever, no matter what by Midnight_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310708">Always and forever, no matter what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunflower/pseuds/Midnight_Sunflower'>Midnight_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Protective Older Brothers, Quadruple Drabble, References to Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunflower/pseuds/Midnight_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quattro drabble dedicate a Colt e Falco Grice, legate da un unico fil rouge tematico.<br/>Due fratelli. Quattro istantanee della loro vita. Quattro abbracci. </p>
<p>[...] <em>Falco si dimenava nella culla — i pugnetti chiusi e il viso rigato dalle lacrime — ed emetteva gridolini striduli come un gattino in cerca di cibo.</em><br/><em>Senza indugio, Colt lo sollevò con delicatezza — ricordandosi di reggere la testolina con una mano — e lo strinse al petto. I suoi genitori erano ancora in fabbrica e toccava a lui prendersi cura del piccolo di casa: lo avvolse nella copertina e seduto sulla sedia a dondolo, iniziò a cullarlo canticchiando una ninna nanna a mezza voce.</em> [...]</p>
<p>[Storia partecipante alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci a cura de Il Giardino di Efp]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt Grice &amp; Falco Grice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and forever, no matter what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personaggi appartengono ad Hajime Isayama e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali, solo l’intreccio descritto rappresenta copyright dell’autrice. La storia non ha alcun fine lucrativo e nessun copyright si ritiene leso.</p>
<p>Manga!Verse || Hints Ch. 91/119 || Headcanon || Quadruple Drabble</p>
<p>Buona lettura ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Perché i fratelli, queste creature che crescono</p>
  <p>nel palmo della stessa mano, possono continuare</p>
  <p>a volersi bene anche da grandi, ma viene il giorno</p>
  <p>in cui ognuno di loro è chiamato dal proprio destino,</p>
  <p>e lungo quel sentiero deve incamminarsi da solo.</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Liberio, 842</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Falco si dimenava nella culla — i pugnetti chiusi e il viso rigato dalle lacrime — ed emetteva gridolini striduli come un gattino in cerca di cibo.</p>
  <p>Senza indugio, Colt lo sollevò con delicatezza — ricordandosi di reggere la testolina con una mano — e lo strinse al petto. I suoi genitori erano ancora in fabbrica e toccava a lui prendersi cura del piccolo di casa: lo avvolse nella copertina e seduto sulla sedia a dondolo, iniziò a cullarlo canticchiando una ninna nanna a mezza voce.</p>
  <p>«Non piangere, fratellino.» Schioccò un bacio sulla guancia paffuta e profumata. «Ti starò sempre accanto.»</p>
  <p>Falco si acquietò dopo pochi minuti e gli rivolse un dolce sorriso sdentato.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Liberio, 849</strong><br/>Un flebile sussurro giunse al suo orecchio, destandolo dallo stato di dormiveglia nel quale era caduto. Colt aprì prima un occhio, poi l’altro e si lasciò abbracciare dall’oscurità della stanza; impiegò qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco la minuta figura del fratello.</p>
  <p>«Falco, che succede?»</p>
  <p>«Fa freddo e ho avuto un incubo. Posso dormire con te?»</p>
  <p>«Certo. Dai, vieni», e sollevò di poco le coperte per permettere a Falco di guizzar dentro, al calduccio. Questi si accoccolò, sbadigliando rumorosamente; aveva i piedi gelati e tremava come una foglia.</p>
  <p>«Se ci sei tu, i demoni non fanno paura.»</p>
  <p>«Fai bei sogni, fratellino.» Colt gli baciò la fronte. «Ti starò sempre accanto.»</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Fort Slava, 854</strong><br/>Il campo di battaglia era un cimitero a cielo aperto.</p>
  <p>Colt correva a perdifiato sotto micidialissimo fuoco nemico; le gambe dolevano, gli occhi bruciavano a causa della polvere sollevata dalle granate, però a lui non importava: voleva raggiungere suo fratello e portarlo in salvo da quell’inferno. A <em>qualunque</em> costo.</p>
  <p>Falco giaceva di schiena, circondato dai corpi straziati dei commilitoni; era ferito, farfugliava frasi sconnesse, ma era<em> vivo</em>.</p>
  <p>Colt tirò un sospiro di sollievo e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto.<br/><em>Resta sveglio, fratellino.</em> Se lo caricò sulla schiena, il cuore in gola. <em>Ti starò sempre accanto.</em></p>
  <p>Falco si avvinghiò al suo collo e scattarono verso la trincea – così lontana, così vicina.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Shiganshina, 854</strong><br/>La Bestia cacciò un reboante urlo ferale.</p>
  <p>Colt rivolse uno dei suoi ultimi pensieri a Zeke — il tanto ammirato mentore, il compagno d’armi di cui si era sempre fidato ciecamente —: perché era rimasto sordo alle sue preghiere? Perché aveva scelto di sacrificare la vita di un bambino (<em>la vita di Falco, maledizione!</em>) senza un briciolo di umana esitazione?</p>
  <p>Falco gli tempestava il petto di pugni per sgusciar via dalle sue braccia, ma Colt non aveva alcuna intenzione di fuggire.</p>
  <p><em>Non aver paura, fratellino</em>. Gli cinse le spalle per avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé. <em>Ti starò sempre accanto</em>.</p>
  <p>L’abbraccio divenne rovente e la falce del Tristo Mietitore calò sulle loro teste.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt #64: stringere tra le braccia un bambino<br/>Prompt #18: abbracciarsi per ripararsi dal freddo<br/>Prompt #50: avvinghiarsi a qualcuno<br/>Prompt #31: abbracciare la morte</p>
<p>1. Il titolo è un’espressione inglese utilizzata di solito per riferirsi ai legami d’affetto di tipo famigliare.<br/>2. La citazione d’apertura è tratta dal romanzo "Il matrimonio di mio fratello" di Enrico Brizzi.<br/>3. L’anno di nascita di Falco (842) è un mio headcanon basato sulle informazioni presenti nel manga e alcune ricerche fatte online.<br/>4. Nel mio headcanon i coniugi Grice lavorano come operai in una delle fabbriche marleyiane riservate agli eldiani.</p>
<p>Dopo aver letto il capitolo 119 e pianto come la Fontana di Trevi, questa quadruple drabble si è praticamente scritta da sola. Spero di aver reso giustizia a Colt e Falco, che hanno conquistato un posticino nel mio cuore, e di avervi offerto una piacevole lettura.<br/>Grazie per essere giuntə sin qui ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>